Wizard of Winterfell
by jamnaz79
Summary: Harry Stark was born the second son of Lord Eddard Stark. But after his fall from the Tower, he does not wake up right away. Instead he live a dream life of a boy who looks very like him named Harry Potter. In that life of a wizard he learns to love magic and life as he fights against Voldemort only to awaken after to a horror happening in Winterfell. Multi-pairing tbd, no slash
1. A New World

.

The Wizard of Winterfell

By Jamnaz79

Notice: I do not own Harry Potter and I do not own Game of Thrones. I just love the tv shows, movies and stories written by Mr. Martin and Ms. Rowling. I do not take any money, I am sure nobody would want to pay me either. I just enjoy writing my thoughts and ideas down and hope someone gets some enjoyment from them.

298 AL Mid-Year - Winterfell

He was known as the Wild Wolf. So like his Uncle and Aunt in that he would always get up to mischief. He was always curious and wherever he went trouble would often follow. He was a hunter, climber and troublemaker. At the age of sixteen he had already sneaked out of the castle more times then his older brother and half brother combined. He had told his mother flatly that he believed in the Old Gods not that Seven, even if that had caused a large fight. Luckily his father had stopped it before it became too much. He had even visited the brothel a few times, which his mother had not found out about!

He was Harry Stark,the second born son of Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell and right now he was enjoying a once in a life time view. While the day had made a definite turn for the better, it had started pretty horrible. Yesterday the Prince had an argument with his older brother Robb. Not being one to let situations go after the Crown Prince had insulted his brother, Harry had to insult him back. Which only led to a fist fight and Harry being forbidden from today's hunt.

Harry had been looking forward to the hunt for a while. But, all of the guards in the Castle had been notified that he was not allowed to sneak out. He was confined to the keep for the day. A day when he was supposed to show his prowess with the bow and hunting instead found him stuck here by himself. There was little to be done in the castle when most of the King's party had gone off for the hunt. So Harry had turned back to an old favorite, climbing!

He had climbed up the old tower a while ago to watch the clouds. If he couldn't go out on the hunt, he would at least hide from his lessons with Maester Luwin. It had been a relaxing few hours. He had climbed up to the roof of the old tower. He even slept a few hours till he awoke to a noise. A quick flip over the side of the roof along wit a few steps down found him hiding here at the edge of the room.

Harry had rarely seen a more beautiful sight. The afternoon light spilled through the window that he peaked through. It spilled down onto the woman laying there on the ground. Her skin was pale was flawless, perfect without any blemishes. Her body was womanly with the perfect curves, hips just wide enough to grab hold to and enjoy the ride. Her chest was large enough for a good handful and mounted by perfect pink nipples.

His eyes unconsciously raked her form from her painted toenails upwards to the small tuft of blonde hair over her sex. She was covered sweat which seemed to glisten in the early afternoon sunlight. Harry couldn't help the rise on his own pants for her. It could be excused for the fact that he was a sixteen year old boy looking at the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, Cersei Lannister, naked as her name-day after she just had freshly fucked by someone.

The question filtered into the back of Harry's brain, if the King was out hunting who had fucked the Queen? The question unfortunately was answered for Harry as a hand reached outwards pushing the young man backwards with a hard jolt causing him to lose his footing and bang his head hard into the stone. He would have slipped and fell but the same strong hand that pushed him gripped onto his wrist.

The blonde hair shadowed the face of Jamie Lannister as he caught the arm of Eddard Stark second trueborn son. A grimace crossed his lips as he stared at the boy for a moment then with a shake of his head he looked back towards the Queen, "He is your son's age. Too old to not know what was going on, too important to ignore. Ahh the things I do for love."

The last sight Harry saw was the Queen actually smile at the words of her twin brother before he was thrown from the building falling rapidly towards the ground. His mind briefly questioned, 'was this the end?'

The answer never came, but the ground and darkness did soon afterwards.

~~~ WoW ~~~

1997 Hogwarts Scotland, Magical Britain

Harry Potter had a short life and a difficult one. He had experienced some laughter and love, but far more heartbreak and death. Yet today it was all over, today he had finally defeated the monster that had slaughtered his parents, responsible for his godfather's death and so many years of pain and torture. In fact responsibility for everything since that Halloween in 1981 could be laid at the feet of Voldemort! The man had hunted Harry and had a single minded determination to make the boy suffer. But it was over now, it was over and looking around the ruined Great Hall at Hogwarts Harry had to wonder if it hadn't been at too high of a price?

His footsteps carried him past the corpses of Tonks and Remus, his parents last good friend now dead next to his young wife. A promise echoed through his mind that he would have to be there for their son Teddy who he had been named Godfather of. He stopped for a moment to stare at the corpse of Seamus Finnigan, a dorm-mate and friend despite their argument in fifth year. The boy had a funny and friendly side of him that always could make Harry laugh. It was perhaps bitterly ironic that he had died in fiendfyre and the lower half of his body had been destroyed, the top only surviving after he apparated out by sheer willpower. Next to him the body of Dean Thomas who had been locked up at the Malfoy Estate earlier in the year. The boy had been free to run to the continent with a way out but instead had decided to stay and help all other muggleborns out there. He died fighting taking our five Death Eaters at once. An amazing feet for the boy _obsessed_ with football.

Harry continued to walk down the hallway passing many faces he knew even if he didn't know them well. Another thing to regret from his time here in Hogwarts, he never reached out to others besides his small click till fifth year. If others knew him perhaps they wouldn't had been so capable of flipping their opinion about him like the flip of a coin. Harry glanced to the side and grimaced at the sight of Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott both girls he had become very familiar with during his fifth and sixth year. Both so full of life and laughter and now both gone forever. This war had too high of a cost by far to extinguish a pair like these two so young.

To Harry part of his mind saw the death and destruction but it was numb. It almost felt like he was watching the end of a movie or finishing an epic tale, and what he saw was the cost of victory. It was less emotional then he expected, as he was surprised he could keep going without dropping to his knees and cursing the world for the death here. Too many good people, and he had not even reached the end of the line where the worst was by far. His eyes lingered on the trio of red heads and beautiful blonde next to them.

The twins with Bill and Fleur stood over a small group of bodies. The three young men were the only members of the Weasley family to escape the final battle. Their mother and father both struck down by Bellatrix LeStrange before Bill ended her with a rare Egyptian spell that she had not expected. Next to the husband and wife who had taken Harry into their home was young Ginny who had been murdered by the aforementioned witch moments before her mother had challenged her. Percy's cold body had been found under the robes of a Death Eater but in the end he was family so he was placed next to the family.

Harry didn't dare speak to any of the surviving Weasley family members. Besides what could he say? Sorry your mother and father died fighting in a war for me? Sorry your sister who had obsessed over me died wanting to be like me and save others? In truth he did feel guilt even if it was he was detracted from it in a strange way.

Next to the family was the last pair that Harry wanted to see. The pair that he wanted to see have a happy future together. His best mate and the young woman that he felt had been a sister to him. Both of them pale, frozen forever in death together. There were bite marks up and down their chest and arms. But in Hermione's hand the sword of Gryffindor was still held tight. It was coated in blood from the snake that too their lives just as they killed it at the same time. They had ended the last Horcrux as Harry dueled against Voldemort. They gave their lives for the Greater Good, ending the monster's last grip on this world so Harry could put him forever in the ground.

It was her death that hit Harry the most out of anyone. She was the girl who was so like him, always an outsider. She had come from loneliness and found a new world filled with hope. That same world had bitter elements but it could be better and yet in the end that world had killed her! Harry gently lowered himself down to kneel, his fingertips shaking as they reached out to close her chocolate brown eyes. They were empty just as he felt inside.

He didn't speak, nor did he glance anywhere else around the room almost afraid of who else he might see. Instead he turned and walked from the Great Hall, slipping past the new Headmistress McGonagall without a word and out into the night. He did not look up where he was going, he just left his feet carry him under the starlight. He never even noticed when he picked up a shadow behind him.

The young man only glanced up when he came to a stop at the middle of the bridge. There below him was a drop hundreds of feet deep. Enough to end the world around him, enough to toss away something that had caused so much pain in the world. Slowly he pulled the Elder Wand out of his sleeve and stared at it. A frown crossed his lips as his fingertips ran along the elderberry wood. It was so unlike anything he had ever seen before in a wand, he could feel the power strum through it like Eric Clapton playing guitar. It felt warm, magical, and pulled at the feelings. He turned and looked back downwards at the drop below him when a voice spoke up behind him."There are still some of us left Harry..."

The emerald eyed boy spun around to stare at the girl, the voice alone gave her away as only one person had just a kind dreamy quality to their voice. It was soothing as it was mysterious. A small sad smile crossed his lips, "Luna, I wasn't going to..."

"I know what you were going to do Harry Potter. But, you are not alone. Still if you truly feel it is time to wake up I understand..." The silver eyed blonde girl started with a calm clarity that was surprising.

"What do you mean?" Harry blinked in confusion a frown of confusion marring his lips, something that Luna had the ability to do in anyone."I wasn't going to jump."

"Just what I said Harry, You were going to wake up. Do you think it is time to wake up?" She tilted her head to the side causing one slender curl of blonde to fall over her cheek to the corners of her mouth where she couldn't seem to help herself but to chew on it slightly.

"I..." Harry started before Luna continued over him, "You found the wand and the stone, you had the cloak before right?"

"How did you know about the stone?" Harry glanced downwards to his left pocket with a frown.

The elfish girl simply shrugged with a smile, her eyes seeming to capture the light from her namesake in the sky and sparkle, "Are you going to wake up and leave?"

"I want to wake up from this nightmare Luna. They are all dead and it is my fault!" Harry snapped out angry suddenly at himself.

"It is not your fault, anymore then it was my fault for what happened to mother. But, what I say won't change that any more than what you said to me before changed how I felt. The nargles make certain that we don't understand it." She nodded once to herself as if her words mad perfect sense.

Harry stared at her as the anger faded like the tide being swept away. It was one of the reasons he cared for this girl, she could sooth him and change his feeling so easily. She was truly a friend that understood him. "I was going to break the wand so nobody could ever find it anymore. It has caused enough death and destruction."

"I don't think it works that way but it is up for you to decide what you want to do Harry..."Luna stepped forward and gave him a small hug before a gentle surprising kiss on the lips, "Know that you are always my friend Harry no matter your name."

After she spoke those words that beautiful and strange girl smiled before she turned and skipped off almost ignorant of the piles of destruction around the castle.

Harry could not help himself as he watched her go for a time before he shook off his confusion. Perhaps nargles really were real and infecting him? He looked back down at the wand and frowned, "No, it can not be allowed to survive too many evil men have used it in this world."

He took tight hold of the wand on each side and snapped it wanting to toss it over the side of the bridge into the ravine. But when Harry snapped it a large flash of light surrounded him before an explosion took place. The light of the explosion was powerful enough that it seemed a second moon had risen in the sky. The ancient castle of Hogwarts rocked back and forth as if an earthquake had struck it. When the light cleared a bridge was no more leaving a young pale blonde girl standing at the edge of it staring back where her friend left. She whispered to herself as a tear streamed down her cheek for sadness of what she had lost and what could have been, "Good bye Harry Stark, I wish you good luck."

~~~ WoW ~~~

300 AL – Winterfell Castle

"Wake up Harry!" The words were whispered as if an echo through a forest. A forest that he felt lost within.

"Wake up..." Slightly louder the whisper grew but still he could not tell where it came from. It was covered by a rich dense fog, worthy enough to be seen on the Scottish countryside in the morning.

"Wake up Harry, you must choose to wake up..." The whispers voice changed, it became airy and lost but a desperation joined it.

"You must wake up before the Nargles get you!" Then the feeling as if ice cold water had been poured over his body.

The young man shot up into a sitting position in the bed. His eyes, the colors of emeralds supposedly from his mother's grandmother opened wide in shock. He gasped for air feeling as if he had been drowning in a ice cold pond. He tried to breath but pain shot over his body from limbs that had not been moving in so long, locked together in almost the same position for what must have been months.

"You are awake!" The voice had a desperation in it, a worry that filled it with concern. A need and hope mixed together all at once making the the desperation apparent for anyone.

Harry shivered as he turned his eyes to the young boy that had called for him to wake up. The boy that had called to him desperate would be easily recognized normally. He had the Stark coloring of dark black hair like Harry did. But the boy's face had the Tully high cheekbones and more aristocratic face. It took a moment to be honest for Harry to realize who it was. The fact that the boy was too old, he should be six but it looked like Rickon, his baby brother had aged more than a year. He had hit a growth spurt or some sort too. But, that was not all that had grown, there were two huge wolves standing behind the boy. Summer, with his auburn coloring and the black furred wild beast that his little brother had named Shaggy Dog. How long had been asleep? Just as important what happened? Why was he here and not at Hogwarts?

His head was foggy, what was real? Was this real or was he a wizard and this was a dream? Did the wand do this? Harry had so many questions running through his head he gaped at the boy beside him not speaking.

"You need to move! They are here!" The boy spoke so fast with such concern present in his voice that Harry didn't know what to say back.

"Who?" The single in non-elegant word broke his lips, which had been chapped. It sounded like it was coming from a croak of a frog, his mouth dry as a desert wasteland.

"The Squids! They are killing everyone. We must go!" Rickon spoke quickly with fear laced in his words. It was so fast that Harry could barely understand him. He pulled at his older brother's hand trying to pry him from bed.

That was when Harry could hear it, the sound of swords clanging and screams coming from outside of the window. The realization struck him like a ton of bricks, 'they were being attacked, people were dying and needed help!'

Perhaps it was sheer willpower, or something else that allowed it but Harry slid his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. He wouldn't say that they didn't tremble from pain as thousands of pins and needles seemed to choose that moment to stab all over his body. But, the adrenaline filling his body allowed him to ignore it. "Where is Father and Rob?"

He was pulled from the room not seeing the tears come to the face of his baby brother, whether it was from fear of the people outside dying or from the fact that the question would make him think of his dead father. The boy tugged him through the doorway and down the hall. His answer came at a whisper but Harry could hear it through their rush, "Dead..."

A second shock runs through Harry as he hears the word that break his heart. The fog of questions about if this is real or not is forgotten at least for now as the importance of what is happening sets in. His father is dead, his brother is dead. Did this die outside from the Greyjoy? What happened while he was asleep? What has been going on?

The questions are stopped as they skid to a halt at the Great Hall and just as importantly what fills it. There standing at besides the High Table of all people looking pleased ass a cat that caught a bird is Theon Greyjoy. There is five others surrounding the Greyjoy heir all wearing the armor and weapons of raiders for the Iron Isles. The fact that this boy, who had always lived here now had a hand in killing his father and brother are too much for Harry.

He feels a warmth, the same one he felt in the dream he just woke up from, a power that echoed through him when casting a spell. Harry is so enraged that he doesn't even realize what he is doing as he raises his hand upwards his eyes narrowing at the boy. " _Sectumsempra_!"

Blood spurts from the head and chest of Theon Greyjoy as from the left side of the neck clean downwards to the right hip the body is cut in two. He doesn't have time to speak or even cry out as the two pieces slide apart and fall to the ground. Harry never notices that the smile of success is forever on the lips of Theon. For he has already turned his burning emerald eyes filled with rage and anger onto the other members of the Greyjoy raiding party.

Author note: This is the first chapter of Wizard of Winterfell. I wanted a story were Harry could still be Harry. A problem I have with my own story Desert Prince. It is a little further into Game of Thrones then normal. But, everything still happened the same as in cannon except in late 282 Harry is born. Bran is never born in this story. So instead Robb (born 281 during the war), then Harry, Sansa, Arya and Rickon. Of course Jon is in there. As you can see he never woke up after the fall right away instead he lingered unconsciously till mid 300 AL when Theon attacks Winterfell. I figured a different start but a bit more action and fun. Yes, Harry will perform wandless magic as you can see. What will it mean for the North, the Others and everyone else? We shall see.

Like it? Pairing idea? Thoughts?


	2. Answers

.

The Wizard of Winterfell

By Jamnaz79

Chapter 2: Answers

Notice: I do not own Harry Potter and I do not own Game of Thrones. I just love the tv shows, movies and stories written by Mr. Martin and Ms. Rowling. I do not take any money, I am sure nobody would want to pay me either. I just enjoy writing my thoughts and ideas down and hope someone gets some enjoyment from them.

 _He feels a warmth, the same one he felt in the dream he just woke up from, a power that echoed through him when casting a spell. Harry is so enraged that he doesn't even realize what he is doing as he raises his hand upwards his eyes narrowing at the boy. "Sectumsempra!"_

 _Blood spurts from the head and chest of Theon Greyjoy as from the left side of the neck clean downwards to the right hip the body is cut in two. He doesn't have time to speak or even cry out as the two pieces slide apart and fall to the ground. Harry never notices that the smile of success is forever on the lips of Theon. For he has already turned his burning emerald eyes filled with rage and anger onto the other members of the Greyjoy raiding party._

WoW ~~~

Blood, there was blood everywhere. Wherever there had been a raider there was now a stain of it. They had not expected a boy of seventeen who looked sickly and was unarmed to be a threat. They had not know what he was capable of. Why should they? Who besides Old Nan still talked of the old days? Who believes in the Children of the Forest, the Others, and that Brand the Builder built the Wall with his magic?

Harry had proven that disbelief wrong. He had stormed through the place and now left ruin against those who had wished woe upon his people. The cost though had been high, far too high if you asked him. Of the ninety five people that had lived in Winterfell Castle there were fewer then thirty left from his count. Of those that survived some were maids and small-folk who had been raped. But, those were thoughts for another time, he still had a duty to do.

The fact that Harry was so damn tired that he barely could keep his eyes open didn't matter. His body, which had felt an energy like he had never expected to before now felt stripped of his strength. The adrenaline was gone, the magic that sun his veins felt like a shallow stream compared to the raging river that had existed before. His muscles were cramping and some of the effects of being unconscious for who knows how long was creeping back into his body. But, that too did not matter yet, he still had a duty to do. Which was why he was here.

A thump thump, was heard as he walked. A thump thump every few moments as he dragged the unconscious person behind him by the legs not caring the scum's head was hitting roots, rocks and twigs. A thump thump and a trail of blood from the man who had been injured before he was stunned. He should perhaps seek medical attention for him, but he had not seen Maester Luwin yet, so he did not know if the man was even alive. Of course, this man would not be alive soon most likely anyways depending on what he answered.

It had been a harsh lesson for the war, but one that Mad-eye Moody had given him in his previous life? Or was a dream? Did it really matter if that was a dream or this was a dream? What matters what who he was, what he learned, and where he was now. Harry had determined now to think of the other facts till he figured out everything. But, Moody had taught him the art of getting information, with and without a wand. Something that would come in handy now.

He stopped dragging the man when he reached the center of the glade. It was not taken care of in the sense of a gardens but anyone with an eye for the thing could tell that it was well cared for. A place that in balance with nature, a place that had spent more hours then he could remember living in in, praying, hiding from his mother and her lessons. It was a place that Harry Stark felt at home in and as soon as he stepped into it his aches started to fade away. Now that he was aware of it, the Heart tree sung to him, in was almost as Hogwarts had sung to young Harry Potter. Not in the physical sense but in the place of belonging and a spark of magic in the air.

The young noble dropped the boot of the man he had been dragging with one hand while his other dropped the heavy bag down to the side. Without a spell to reduce the weight of it, he never could have managed it with the contents of the rope, hammer and spikes. But, that was forgotten for now as he bowed his head before the ancient tree at the heart of the grove. The red eyes looked sad, almost crying, as they stared back at Harry. Not for the first time he wondered if perhaps it was as trick of the light, or something else how it seemed to change from when he was a youth. The Heart trees were the Mona Lisa's smile of the world, they seemed to almost hold a different emotion in their lips depending on the angle.

After a silent prayer he got to work pulling the man forward till he pressed his back against a tree next to the Heart's tree and wrapped his chest to it with the rope repeatedly till he was certain he could not move. Then he picked up the hammer and spike lifting the man's right hand upwards till it was pressed with the back against the tree then he slammed down the hammer into the spike piercing the man's hand and pinning it to the tree.

Harry would be lying if he did not admit that the scream that erupted from the man's lungs didn't sicken him from his heart to his gut. But, he would also not admit to anyone that the small amount of justice he felt at the pain given to one of the Iron-born that raped and pillaged his people.

Instead of acknowledging either feeling he grabbed hold of the left hand and repeated his action as the iron scent of blood filled the clearing. He waited a minute as the man screamed himself almost horse in pain before he punched the man in the cheek not lightly but not hard enough to knock him out.

"Stop screaming or your fingers are next." Harry spoke with a deep anger filling his tone.

The Iron-born had a scar running down his left cheek, fell silent except for a few whimpers as he tried to contain his pain. Instead once he realized he was in a clearing with just a boy his dark brown eyes took on a angry light. Some bluster seemed to fill him up as he spoke, "Let me out of here boy and Dagmer will only kill you."

Harry stared at him for a moment before his lips curled into a sneer that would do Snape proud, "If I put you there, why by the Old Gods would I let you go Iron-born scum?"

The younger man didn't let him answer instead he reached forward and grabbed hold of his pinky finger twisting it till the bones broken and popped from the angle, "Let me put it better for you, you came into my Father's lands and raped, murdered and pillaged my people. You killed my father and my older brother and you expect me to let you go?"

"No, you have two choices, you can tell me what I want to know Dagmer 'Cleftjaw'first mate of Theon Greyjoy, the easy way or the hard way." Harry spoke with a glare that could freeze a hippogriff in place from the sheer frosty anger.

The man didn't answer but instead spit onto the ground on the boy's leather boot.

"So be it, the hard way it is." Harry accepted his answer with picking up a knife and some salt, "You pay iron price for things, today let's see what you have left to pay with."

~~~ WoW ~~~

Maester Luwin was beside himself. He was getting too old for this. The Maester was considered one of the top of his order, he would have to be in order to be given a position with one of the Great Houses. But, never did he expect something like this to take place!

Not only was the Seven Kingdoms in war, started by his own Liege Lord being seized and killed for treason, but now the Iron-born had attacked Winterfell herself!

Perhaps it was time to retire, a nice quiet place in the Citadel where he could be alone with his books and stories. He rather liked reading about heroics then being around them. It seemed that today he had been around heroics written in tales from the Age of Heroes.

He had spent the time of the attack writing letters and sending off birds to his new Liege Lord Rob Stark and Catelyn Stark along with the banner-man of the North. They would have to be warned of the threats posed by an Iron-born assault into the middle of the North. Then he had started to help heal where he could the wounded in battle. Stark or Greyjoy men, he didn't care. His oaths were to help those in need and that was what he did.

But he found that most of the Iron-born were cut in ways that seemed to have been sliced clean through skin, flesh and bone. They were beyond help. Those that had not been cut apart had been burned to a crisp beyond help. He swore that it appeared that the gods old or new must have smote them as their numbers had been far more then he suspected they would have been able to stop. Especially since Sir Rodrick Cassell had gone to defend Torrhen's Square with most of the fighting men.

In fact from the bits of pieces of what he was told by those in the castle he could barely believe what he heard. Some spoke of the Old Gods sending a champion to help them with fire and lightning. That man was flesh made magic of old and single handily killed most of the dead Iron-born. That was until he was helping a young maid named Alaine.

"He was there when we needed him. That man was about to..." She trailed off a moment to stop a sob as she sniffled. Then she continued, "But then Harry was there. His eyes glowed like emeralds as he held out his hand then the man was flung against the wall and cut to ribbons. He was alive with the power..."

Luwin was so surprised at first he found himself nodding along. Only when a second young mad, Martha added to the words that he believed what he heard, "I was saved by him too. Harry came in and lit the man on fire with his anger. Mamma always said the Starks will protect us but I never expected like that!"

As quickly as he could he finished with the pair before he almost ran up the stairs to the upper levels. He barreled through the few guards left who weren't on the towers and were instead guarding the Stark private quarters. Luckily they recognized him and allowed him to pass by them without restraint. He walked into the chamber that had held Harry only to find Rickon with the two dire wolves present.

The young boy looked to be shivering as he stood before the window. As soon as the door opened up both wolves were on their feet, dangerously holding their gaze at the learned man. The boy broke his gaze from the window to look at the Maester, "He isn't here..."

"Rickon, where is Harry? He was here before the battle. Where did he go?" He asked the young boy knowing that the child was a bit slow. But, he was stunned at the revelation that the young man that he had cared for the past year was awake from his coma. Even more daunting that he was able to stand and move about. For all of his medical knowledge the boy should have been unable to walk if he was lucky enough to ever awaken. He had been so weak of body that he had been skin and bones till recently when he had started to spontaneously grow back muscle. But, that did not explain how he could stand let along the rumors about him fighting the Iron-born raiders.

The young boy broke his thoughts when he pointed out of the window, "He is there."

Luwin rushed over to the window to glance outwards towards where the boy pointed. He saw Harry with his own eyes dragging the man along through the rough dirt towards the Godswood.

A quick ruffle of the hair of the boy before he turned and moved as fast as he could to the doorway to chase after the boy.

~~~~ WoW ~~~~

"You have attacked Barrowtown?" The voice was spoken firmly yet there was a question. It seemed to float out of the clearing to Maester Luwin.

"No, we skipped it." The second older, deeper voice that sounded filled with pain responded quickly.

"You wouldn't lie to me would you?" The question seemed to carry a bit of sarcasm to it. " I would not like to be forced to do that again to you."

"No, I'm not lying. I swear!" The broken man answered at once.

"Good. So let's go over this again. Theon returned to the Iron Isles and Balon Greyjoy decided to raid the North and West." There was a pause for a few seconds where Luwin could not yet see the nodding of the tied up man.

"A group went to Deepwood Motto lead by his daughter to sack and hold it. A group went to Stony Shores where they have raped and murdered my people. A group went to Moat Caitlin to cut off help from the Riverlands so you sick bastards could do what you wanted to my people." Again the question cut off as he heard a whimper coming from the clearing.

Luwin pushed forward into the clearing in time to see Harry standing there before a harden raider. The man looked broke with fingers and toes twisted. His body appeared to have been drained of strength even if it had only been a short time here. His hands pinned to the tree next to the Heart's tree. He was so startled he didn't speak instead he just stared. This sweet innocent boy that he had helped raise stood before the man an avatar of anger and grief focused on interrogating the raider.

"You claim the Lannister's killed my father but who killed my brother? Don't lie to me again scum. Rickon told me he is dead, I know he wouldn't leave the North alone unless he had no choice. Was it this Victorian Greyjoy that commands at Moat Caitlin?" Harry asked with a heated glare.

"He isn't dead. He is in the Riverlands..."The man whimpered out in response then shivered as his eyes went wide with fear.

"He is right Harry. Robb is at Riverrun from what last I was told." The old man spoke up before the boy could respond.

The young man, no adult now Luwin corrected himself turned around like a harden war veteran who had seen too much. His right hand raised upwards as his fingertips glowed red on the fringes. It took a moment for his emerald eyes to seem to recognize him but when they did the light dimmed from them as did the red glow on his fingertips. For a moment the boy looked exhausted even if he kept from showing it to the prisoner. "What are you doing here Harry?"

"I thought you dead and others that I could depend on so I came to get information. This man was their first mate on the raiding ship. We needed details while they are fresh." Harry answered quickly.

"But this way? There has to be a better way to find out what you need to know." Luwin asked with a grandfatherly frown.

That must have been the wrong thing to do as at once the calmness in Harry changed. It was almost as if he recognized the look and a switch of anger passed over the young man's face. Was it the tone of voice or the persona he asked the question with that set it off? In either case the young man reacted poorly to it. Luwin was so caught up that he almost missed the reply, "I did what was necessary. This man is a menace that killed many of our people. Those that we are sworn to protect. Not just soldiers but women and children. Father said that those that pass the sentence must carry it out."

"If he wanted to take the Black?"Luwin questioned calmly.

"Some men do not deserve a second chance." Harry answered coldly.

The older man fought back a grimace over his lips at the cold words. What had happened to the sweet boy he once knew? How was he even awake and alive let alone carrying out this interrogation? "You must let me look to you over. According to what I was told strange things happened during the battle. Plus you have been in the coma for over a year. I am not sure how you have the strength to stand even."

The emotions of the dark haired youth fought with themselves before he nodded his head once, "Robb is alive and mother too?"

"I promise you that they are fine. They are healthy and safe. Robb is heading back to Riverrun from a successful campaign in the Westlands." Luwin answered back calmly.

For a few moments the boy he knew was back, the Wild Wolf of the North as his face lit up with a smile that could warm the Northern Mountains. "Good, something is going right at least. Let us go then. I will have guards bring this man into the jail so he can be questioned more. I know where they are now Maester Luwin. This wasn't the old raid. We need information and we need to react fast to them while they do not suspect it."

The old man nodded his head in agreement as he placed his arm around the shoulders of the young Lord guiding him from the clearing. He could feel that the boy was weak, barely standing by willpower alone as he walked next to him. Perhaps it was a miracle after all that he was alive and well. Whatever it was the Old Gods or the New Gods, it was unexpected and if Harry had not awoken then he did not know where he would be now.

~~~ WoW ~~~~

Harry stood before a large table that was filled with a map of the North and the Neck. It had silver stags placed in the locations that they had gotten word of attacks taking place. Torrhen's Square, Deepwood Motte, Flint's Fingers, A dozen villages all around North had been attacked. They did not know the extent of the damage in Stony Shores still either! Ravens had started to poor in after the assault on Winterfell. Cries for help from some small villages where only the leader of the settlement would have one kept in case of an emergency.

He was frustrated and had received little good news so far. The sleep after he returned the castle had helped some of the exhaustion but he still felt it in his bones the amount of magic he used yesterday. This world was not like the one in his dream, there was a higher cost for each spell and it drew more out of him by far. It meant he had his magic but he was not an unstoppable killing force on his own. So far from what he learned yesterday he could perform charms and jinxes fine. But transfiguration the one time he tried it had cost weakened him too much. He wasn't even going to go near trying to apparate till he figured this all out. It would require careful testing, something he didn't have at the moment.

"They are using Deepwood Motte as a center of operations in the Northwest. It seems they launch raids out of there against other settlements from what the ravens say." the young guard Rooney spoke up for his Lord. He was one of thirty men that they had at Winterfell at the moment. A group had returned the castle this morning Torrhen's Square after the battle there. Sir Rodrick Cassell had been injured in the battle and according to what Harry had been told taken to Castle Cerwyn, but the raven sent to check on the castle and the old knight's health had not been returned yet.

A grimace crossed the lips of Harry as he stared at the map, "How many men would Bear Island have left?"

"Not enough Harry to take Deepwood Motte alone surely. Maybe two hundred on the Isle but they will need to use them to protect themselves as well." Maester Luwin answered calmly studying the young Lord.

"The Umbers should have a few hundred as well. But Last Hearth is a long march from Winterfell let alone Deepwood Motte. How many men do we have out on patrols still?" Harry questioned not for the first time as he considered his plans.

"A few hundred are spread out around the North patrolling the lands. If we wished to summon all that might be out there we could summon a few thousand but you would strip the villages. Robb marched South with a smaller force then he normally would be capable of because of the time needed to move out. It will take time to assemble so many. But, we can begin to do so."

"We need to do so soon as possible. I want ravens sent to the Manderly's right away asking for him to bring troops to Assemble at Castle Cerwyn. Get men shipped from Oldcastle as well. Summon the banners that we can, we will need the troops to retake Moat Caitlin. As long as the bloody Squids hold it Robb is trapped below the neck. I want a large host assembled there ready to move in a few weeks time." Harry stared at the Castle hoping that it was still standing but it was the best point to launch the attack at the moment. He needed troops and he needed them badly. The Eastern part of the North was untouched from raids but that will change in time.

"Where will you be My Lord?" Luwin questioned carefully as he had seen that face before on many a Stark in his time. It was the face of Lyanna and Brandon and even their father when they had a plan.

"I will be going North to Deepwood Motte. The only way the Squids will learn not to attack us is if we make it too costly for them to do so. Balon Greyjoy got off too light last time, he needs to be taught a lesson. A lesson that I started when I killed his son, now I plan to take his daughter captive as well. Let him ponder the extinction of his House when I am done with him. Our people have bled, now it is time to return the favor." Harry finished the speech with a fire burning in his eyes.

Luwin would swear to his dying day he could see the passion in the young man literately glowing in an emerald light in his eyes. Whether it was the First Man blood or something else, Harry Stark was deadly serious and had a conviction that spoke volumes of what he was planning.

The men in the room with them, about ten of the senior guardsmen there cheered for their young Lord. The North had been attacked first, bloodied but not beaten. But the North remembers and now it would have it's due.

Author Note: I want to say thank you for the response for the first chapter. I hope folks like this second one too. I have tried to hinted in it that Harry wont be all powerful. Yes he will have his magic from the HP world, all of it. But, it will be most costly to use to balance out the fact that he is doing so without a wand. He won't be a super harry, at least not for now. But, he will grow as the story progresses. Pairings will be open for a while. Next chapter will have a few other viewpoints most likely Robb and some others. Yes, I knew Robb wasnt dead but Rickon wouldnt have known it. Everyone that went south never seemed to come back so the boy felt they were just dead. Please review and give me your thoughts on the more war torn Harry above.

PS changed that Robb just ended the Westerlands campaign instead of going to the wedding.


	3. Robb's Folly

.

The Wizard of Winterfell

By Jamnaz79

Chapter 3: Robb's Folly

Notice: I do not own Harry Potter and I do not own Game of Thrones. I just love the tv shows, movies and stories written by Mr. Martin and Ms. Rowling. I do not take any money, I am sure nobody would want to pay me either. I just enjoy writing my thoughts and ideas down and hope someone gets some enjoyment from them.

 _Luwin would swear to his dying day he could see the passion in the young man literately glowing in an emerald light in his eyes. Whether it was the First Man blood or something else, Harry Stark was deadly serious and had a conviction that spoke volumes of what he was planning._

 _The men in the room with them, about ten of the senior guardsmen there cheered for their young Lord. The North had been attacked first, bloodied but not beaten. But the North remembers and now it would have it's due._

~~~ WoW ~~~

There are a few things in life that can make a true warrior afraid. Everyone may fear death but at the height of battle the sheer adrenaline and willpower of the warrior takes over and they lose that fear. They may feel exhaustion, they may feel pain, and they may even know their death is coming. They could fear losing the battle or the consequences but rarely do they fear the swing of the next sword. They must trust in their skills, believe in themselves or else they may fail and it will be for naught anyways. That is what Robb was always told by his father, and he found it to be relatively true.

Now marching at the head of a host Northerners and Riverlands knights and warriors Robb was not surprised to feel more fear then he had when heading west. That was because now they were marching to see his mother and tell her of what took place. More importantly he feared her reaction to what he had done, which was why he had silenced any message of his actions from being sent out to his mother.

The campaign in the Westlands had been successful. While they had not taken Lannisport or Casterly Rock. They had instead destroyed a Lannister host, raided multiple smaller settlements and even took three keeps. It was enough of a series of raids that would cause distress to his enemies and send a clear signal to Tywin Lannister that he was here and he was deadly. Robb fully expected that now the Lord of the Lannisters would be forced to rush back to defend his domain. Hopefully this would be enough to unsettle the situation in King's landing and force their hand to release the North and Riverlands from the Iron Throne.

The reason for his concern though was not for failure but instead because of what happened while he had been successful. While taking the Westerling keep he had been wounded by an arrow to the leg. The time spent with the young Jeyne who took care of him. During these times he fell for the beautiful, caring young woman. One night of passion led to another night and eventually led to them secretly wedding. It was the honorable thing to do, and he was his father's son. Honor was what he believed in and he would live up to the standards that his father had set for him. He was not like Harry, the wild wolf, but he lived by his creed.

The fact that he had married her though would cause problems. Already the Frey had distanced themselves from him and he was certain that they would abandon him for the insult. He was not a fool and knew he had made a strategic mistake. Hopefully it would not be one that cost him too dearly and they could make amends.

"Your Grace we are almost there." The booming words of Great-Jon Umber brought him out of his thoughts.

A grimace split the lips of the young King as he saw the Frey men peal out of formation and leave at once towards the North. He knew he could not stop them so he simply turned his gaze away from them to one of his Lords, "Thank you. I was considering our next move."

"Don't worry about them. They wont cause any trouble. I am sure your mother will patch things up. She is good at diplomacy, a woman's work." The huge man said with a bellowing chuckle.

Robb still distracted by his thoughts, glanced back towards the middle of the troops where a set of carriages carried his young wife. Before he looked ahead to the gates of the keep as they were let down. He put his boots to the flank of his stallion to head into the courtyard of the keep leaving his Lords to deal with the displacement of the troops.

The look on his face must have betrayed them because his mother's face went from a smile at seeing him healthy to worry filling her eyes. "Robb, what is it?"

"I will explain in a moment mother. First there is someone you must meet." Robb's words were timed well as a carriage, not close to the monstrosity that the Queen used to go to the North a few years ago, wheeled into the courtyard. Robb walked over as a Squire opened the door for the carriage and he helped down a slim young beautiful woman.

Jeyne Westerling would not be called the most beautiful woman in the Seven Kingdoms but she was far from ugly. She was slim as a reed but had a modest bust and a well shaped birthing hips. She was pale in skin, more of the look of the First men then those of the South. She had chestnut curly hair that fell down over her shoulders helping to shape a heart shaped face that had a little nose and deep brown eyes.

Robb flashed her a smile filled with confidence that he didn't feel at this moment before he turned to his mother, "Mother may I introduce you to Jeyne Stark, my Queen."

For a moment he thought his mother would faint as she grew so pale it was distressing. He had heard of people having moments of news so terrible that they fainted or worse developed shaking that caused them to die. But thankfully Catelyn Stark was made of sterner stuff. Instead she lowered into a curtsy, "Your Grace, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Please call me Jeyne Mother." The young woman said with a bright smile.

"Of course Jeyne. Welcome to the family. Please come inside and I shall make certain that everything is setup for you. You must be weary after the long trip from the Westlands." She said all of this with a perfectly polite if not warm smile while her eyes did dart to her oldest child with a look of concern. "Please come inside and let's get you settled."

~~~ WoW ~~~

The room was not large but it was larger then necessary for Rob. It served as a study area with a window looking over the Trident. It was a room that his grandfather used to use for his work and to review his letters. It was here that Rob came to for a bit of peace. His mother had been looking at him all evening like a hawk wanting to swoop down onto her prey. He knew she was angry, correction she was pissed at him. What he had done was for love. Was it wrong to love? His father and mother loved each other and were happy. Couldn't she understand that he wanted that same happiness?

The other side of him knew why she would be upset and completely understood it. What he had done was a foolish moment of childishness. He was supposed to be a King and the Kings of the North put the well-fare of their people first. He understood why it was wrong and it could cost either him or his siblings issues in the future. But for once in his life he wanted to be selfish and deep down he didn't care. Perhaps it was the stress getting to him of the war or his new responsibilities but he honestly wanted to be happy.

There was a pile of letters lying on the desk when he entered. The missives sent by raven to Riverrun over the past day had been left for him since he had been busy around the keep. He turned his gaze away from the view to the letters and sat down to start to read them over. He knew he would not have long before his interruption so he may as well get as much work as possible done.

Indeed he didn't have to wait long as soon as he finished his first letter there was knock. The door opened moments afterwards when instead of seeing his Squire, whom was not traveling back to the Twins unfortunately, his mother was there with a frown on her lips. "Rob.."

The tone of voice was one he had not heard in years. Actually it was one he normally heard her use when she spoke of Jon. It was a single word but conveyed so much disappointment, angry and frustration at him at once. He did his best to ignore it as he looked down at the next letter one actually from home.

"Rob, what were you thinking?" Catelyn began to lecture with a frown etched her face. She had stepped into the room closing the door behind her as the privacy emboldened her. She would not dress down her new King before his subjects but she would speak with her son in private about his absolutely mistake! "The girl is pretty, but she is not worth this trouble. I understand on the campaign men have needs, but to do something like? I was not happy when your father came home with a bastard boy, but I understood. It would be understood if you did not take the girl to wife. You could have it annulled and proclaimed that it never happened even. What you have done though is insult the very lord that we need at this moment. The Westerlings are an old house, a house of the first men. They are proud but they offer us nothing right now! We need help with this war and with your sister being held by the Lannisters and Harry not awakening..."

The room fell into silence as Catelyn closed her eyes in pain thinking of her hostage daughters and sick son. In truth she had almost given up hope that he would ever awaken. She had questioned Maesters everywhere she could, even sending letters down to Grand Maester but all of them were the same. If the boy had not awakened yet most likely he never would awaken. She had come face to face with the fact she may never see her son again. Never see his smile or hold him in her arms, or see him flash that grin trying to weed his way out of trouble. It killed her, but she had come to realize that she had to face that reality. She looked up at her son who was not even looking at her still. Rob instead was staring at a letter he had received, "Are you even listening to me?"

Let it not be said that Catelyn Stark did not inherit the Tully temper. She was fully capable of raging into a storm that flooded like the Trident during the snow melts.

But her temper was cut off as Rob held up the letter he had been reading instead handing it over to her. Her eyes glanced it over quickly at first then stopped starting from the beginning when she realized what it was about.

 _Your Grace,_

 _I write to you in warning that the Greyjoy's have attacked the North. They have taken over Deepwood Motte and the Stormy shores in their surprise assault. They have raided all throughout the western part of the North. They have ever dared to attack Winterfell itself!_

 _The good news is that the keep stands your Grace. It stands because of your brother Harry. In some strange events he awoke from his deep slumber healthy and strong as an ox. He fought off the raiders and slew Theon Greyjoy in the Great Hall of Winterfell. It is as if he was bewitched by the Old Gods. Some of the small-folk have taken to calling him the Wizard of the Old Gods like the tales of the Golden Age of Heroes._

 _Prince Harry has called the banners for the men that are still here in the North. Since you only took the men that could be called at first he should be any to raise a good sized host to defend the North. They will meet at Castle Cerwyn before setting off to take back Moat Cailin. The Iron-born have taken the castle and hold it against you being able to return North. I do not have to tell you that you are trapped there currently in the South, I am sure your good-father Lord Frey will offer assistance in taking back the fortress._

 _The Prince has gone for now to meet up with the Mountain Clans since you had taken none of their number in your war. He will rally them to help defend the lands of House Glover before turning south towards the host he is putting together._

 _Prince Rickon is well and the damages for the Castle is starting to be rebuilt._

 _Please send word if you require anything._

 _Maester Luwin of Winterfell_

Catelyn's hand trembled as she read the letter over three times before crushing against her chest. Her eyes watered in tears of happiness at the fact that her son was alive and fine. Her son was awake! She had given up all but the slimmest hope and yet he was now alive. She would have to go to the Godswood and say a prayer for a son. She couldn't help the small laugh of happiness at the thought of her son who didn't believe in the Seven was awake now. He wouldn't want her to pray at her own gods for him. Her Wild Wolf was awake, healthy and a hero. "Her is alive."

His mother's voice mixed together so many emotions that it touched to the core of Robb. Many of the same emotion that he himself felt knowing about Harry being awake and healthy. But the part of him that was the Lord Stark couldn't help but consider the problems in the letter. The fact that The North was under assault. That he was blocked from returning to the North not only by Moat Caitlin, a fortress that had never fallen in thousands of years to even the Andals coming to the lands. But, he had to contend with passage to the Twins now more then ever. It was a chilling realization that he had truly just blocked his way home by his honor and pride with his wedding.

Robb swallowed then spoke slowly and smoothly to hide his worry, "Mother, I need your help..."

She smiled to her eldest son with joy still over the news, "Anything Robb."

"I need you to to go to the Twins and barter a deal for their support once again. Give them any promises you might have to but we need to have the way clear to return home to help Harry and Rickon. If we do not then we may be stranded here. Give them agreements for whatever they want to make up for what I have done." Robb conveyed gently to her making her at the same time understand that he was aware fully of what he had perhaps cost them in breaking his word and bond.

For long moments Tully blue eyes met each other before she nodded her head once, "I will Robb. I will find a way to secure their alliance again."

~~~ WoW ~~~

The mountains had grown larger over the past few days of riding. When he had set out with the plan to help free Deepwood Motte from the Ironborn he had not considered the small numbers of troops he would have available at the time. The number of able fighting men at Winterfell was too long to take them all away for an assault at a distant stronghold. It would leave Rickon defenseless and he would not take his baby brother into a war. Even with raiding Wintertown he was only able to take fifty men with him as the rest would remain for support. Plus according to his father there must always be a Stark in Winterfell. He planned to see that there would always be one when he was through.

When he was done he hoped to sent the precedent to the Iron-born that they would understand that to raid the North would invite death on them. His plan was simple. He would rally the Mountain Clans which his brother did not take with him to join him in removing the Ironborn menace before he moved south to join the main host. From there he would be able to take Moat Caitlin and reinforce Robb's army with hopefully over ten thousand fresh troops. The mountain clans ranged in size from a hundred to a thousand each and while he didn't expect to take all of their fighters, he hoped to take many. These men and women were used to combat, they lived near the Bay of Ice and the Wildling raids. There were even stories that many of them would raid back across the wall against the Wildlings. These were the type of men that were like him, sworn to the Old Gods. They were not soft Southerns but true First Men.

Letter had gone out before he set off to all of the clans that they could send to. The largest like the Flint, Wulls, Norrey, Burley, Harclay and even smallers clans were sent a request for assistance against the Squids. In each letter Luwin had recounted what Harry had done playing on the First Men reputation and love of the Old Gods to make it sound that Harry was blessed off them. But now he was almost there and no matter the words sent, it would be actions that truly spoke to these men and women.

House Burley was the Southernmost of the clan strongholds. Each Clan would often have a few valley's that they would live between. During winter they would come to the Valley's and live there in settlements together to escape the worst of the snows and cold. During the Summer they would use any lands to grow crops that they could find that would be needed to store and secure for the winter. These men and women lived by goats, hunting and often a rough life of little food during the summer and almost none during the Winter. They were not wasteful instead crafty and small folk. But, at the same time they were dangerous fighters while loyal, honorable folk.

Harry reached the gates, a wooden palisade that protected the winter village. They did not have a keep for the Head of the Clan instead it was a larger long house. That the Burley of the Clan, an First Men title, would live in with his family. Above the large house which was a painted sigil of a white knife on a blue field which was edged in white. His men dismounted as he was met older man whose hair was tied back into a topknot. The hair of the man had thinned out while turning from auburn to grey over the years. He had a thick beard around his neck which covered his mouth. His face was long like all of those with first men blood, including Harry. His eyes were a deep grey, slight dark then the Starks own often were.

The young Stark Prince stepped forward to the man and held out his hand without fear, " The Burley, I am Harry Stark, I come to you under ….."

He never got to finish as the older man cracked a smile showing a few missing teeth before he grabbed hold of Harry's arm at the elbow and shook," I remember you boy. You were barely over my knee when I last saw you. You were already given Ned grey hairs with how wild you were. You were supposed to come to us to foster. Now you come as a warrior grown."

Harry couldn't help the real smile that spread over his lips at older man. He felt the warmth of friendship from Burley at once. He didn't speak to interrupt him as the man continued, "The South betrayed Ned and blood has been spilled. Your brother left before we could join him, and we missed the fun. But, the Squids have given us a chance to join the fun after all. Come inside where it is warm and you shall have bread and salt. Some of the others are already here, others will arrive tomorrow or the day after."

"Thank you Burley," Harry answered simply as he fell into step with the older man.

"Call me Billy lad. Your grandfather and father did so as well. It should be continued with you." The man responded as he lead Harry into the Long House. He was given bread and salt with a large mug of mead.

Once stepping inside they entered into the large hall which was filled up at present with a number of tables. It was dwarfed by Winterfell and Southern places but large enough to fit them comfortably. Harry recognized from his lessons as a number of men and women. He was guided over to the Head of the table and given a place of honor next to Billy. The Elder stood up and the boisterous room grew quiet in wait. "We all know why we are here. We all know what brought us here."

"Those bloody bastard Squids! We are going to cut their balls off and feed it to them!" Came a yell from a tall broad shouldered man that Harry believed to be Jacob Gall, Head of a smaller clan along the Ice Sea.

The room erupted into cheers and boasts after the statement from The Gall. It took a few moments to calm the room again by Billy before he continued, "That we are lads and we are almost all here. Now tat the Stark is here we be ready to go with it. But I know some of you have some questions about rumors going around. So I will let the lad tell the story of what took place at Winterfell."

Harry stood up and stared around the room making certain to meet the eyes of each of the men one by one. His emerald eyes seemed to glow in the smokey torchlight that filled the room. He may not be the tallest of young men but his presence spoke volumes alone with the assured nature and demeanor he portrayed, " I am Harry Stark. The second son of Lord Eddard Stark, now Prince of the Kingdom of the North. As some of you know, I had been having a long nap prior to the recent problems."

His lips curled into a smirk at the smattering of laughter that came up at his jest. "But, that is more to do with the Lannister cunts then anything else. We will be bloody dealing with them in the future if Robb doesn't finish it before we get there!"

That statement again caused a large cheer to erupt into the room. But it quieted down again for Harry to continue, "When I awoke the traitorous curl named Theon Greyjoy had led mean into the very halls of Winterfell. Sir Rodrick Cassell had been called away to deal with a battle with the Cerwyns and the scum had lied and cheated his way into the castle. Then he started to strike having his Squids start to rape and murder our small-folk!"

The roars of rage filled the room along with a number of threats of what will happen to the traitor whom had been hosted by Lord Stark for a number of years. The rumors of the boy had been widespread as a bad apple but nobody believed he had been capable of betraying the house that had taken care of him and even perhaps raised him since a small boy. Harry reached down to his belt and pulled out a sack which he held aloft till all quieted, "Don't worry my Lord and Ladies. He is dealt with. I killed him along with rallying my troops leftover to save the castle and free our people!"

Harry pulled the head that had been enchanted to not wither from the sack and plunked it down onto the tabletop before him. " I give you the Head of the traitor Theon Greyjoy. Now I want you to help give me the head of every Greyjoy left alive! We will take them one battle at a time till the threat of the Squids is extinct. Then we will salt their island and find a way to sink it into the bloody Sea! No longer will the men and women of the North be under a threat from their Raids! No Longer will we deal with their dangerous ways! We will have our comeuppance! Winter has come for the House of Greyjoy and We are the bloody winds blowing it over them! ARE YOU WITH ME?!"

The room erupted into a cheer that echoed around the valley into the mountains.

 **Author Note: A little shorter chapter then I had wanted but I think it should be interesting. Thank you for the suggestions for a pairing. I will keep taking them as I go. I am not sure if I want to really focus much on the White Walkers or more on the human fights instead? The war itself is so interesting without them even in it really. Any thoughts? Once again not Beta'd yet. If enough folks like the story I will try to pick one up. I hope you all enjoy. I am also working on another chapter of Desert Prince and a rewrite of His Own Man.**

 **PS: I am leaning towards the Red Wedding still happening. Also note I changed the last chapter slightly in order to fix the time error a bit with Robb.**


	4. The Mountain Clans

.

The Wizard of Winterfell

By Jamnaz79

Chapter 4: The Mountain Clans

Notice: I do not own Harry Potter and I do not own Game of Thrones. I just love the tv shows, movies and stories written by Mr. Martin and Ms. Rowling. I do not take any money, I am sure nobody would want to pay me either. I just enjoy writing my thoughts and ideas down and hope someone gets some enjoyment from them.

 _Harry pulled the head that had been enchanted to not wither from the sack and plunked it down onto the tabletop before him. " I give you the Head of the traitor Theon Greyjoy. Now I want you to help give me the head of every Greyjoy left alive! We will take them one battle at a time till the threat of the Squids is extinct. Then we will salt their island and find a way to sink it into the bloody Sea! No longer will the men and women of the North be under a threat from their Raids! No Longer will we deal with their dangerous ways! We will have our comeuppance! Winter has come for the House of Greyjoy and We are the bloody winds blowing it over them! ARE YOU WITH ME?!"_

 _The room erupted into a cheer that echoed around the valley into the mountains._

WoW ~~~

It was not something that Harry had not expected to be asked about. In fact he had expected the questions over the rumors to begin the night before. The speech had made had delayed it from happening but still it came. Still he knew it was a moment that could make or break him, especially in a strategy secession.

The room was smaller then the great hall and filled to the brim with just the fifteen of them. The walls were deep dark wood, perhaps a type of redwood or oak. There was a stone fireplace that took up the north wall opposite of the entrance. In the middle was a massive weirwood table carved centuries ago by one for the first Burley family members. What made the table so unique was carved into the weirwood was actually the map of the North including beyond the wall.

The Burley's always were known for wandering, exploring and braving the wilderness. It was said that one of their ancestor's named James had actually traveled the length of the North from the marshes up past the wall into the deep wilderness. The boast went that he went so far to step into the land that was always winter. This was done thousands of years ago. When he returned from these decades spent traveling he had maps with him of the different areas. His ancestors carved the maps into the table they now stood around over the centuries.

The table was a work of art, with intricate details from the largest rivers to the smallest streams. There was only one castle on the whole map, Winterfell. It was the one place of authority that the Burley had always recognized, the home of their only King. Now that same map was being used to plan their attack.

"You really want to raid the isles lad?" Billy questioned Harry as the gathered clan chiefs and elite warriors stood around the table.

"Yes, most of their strength is off raiding us, or in the West and Riverlands. If there was ever a time to strike them and make them hurt it is now. We will go there and burn every piece of life from the isles and leave waste in our path." Harry answered with a determined stare at Bear Island as he considered his plan.

"What is your plan then?" The older man questioned. Offering his lord the first chance to suggest a plan did not mean that he would accept it without question. In fact, Harry could expect them to most likely fight him all the way till they knew he was truly battle hardened. These were men and women who had seen war when he was still sperm in his father's balls. Some of them had actually been fighting before his father had even been a midwinter accident!

"We need their ships. We don't have enough even if we empty the Bear Island in order to properly raid one of the islands. According to the scouts they have seventeen ships at Deepwood Motte waiting to be taken. If we add that to what the Mormonts have then we have we have the start of a fleet. If we continue down the Stoney Shores plucking their ships as we end their Raids then we will have a fleet to hit their islands. We will use their own bloody tactics against them." Harry was careful to meet each of their eyes one after another as he spoke his plan. He has considered it for weeks over how he wanted to go about doing this.

"Even I we take fifty of their ships we can only fit maybe two hundred and fifty to two hundred per ship. That would leave a large amount of men left behind." Jordan Wull was quick to answer back to the suggestion with a frown. The Wull's were the largest of the mountain clans. They could themselves place well over a thousand men onto the field if needed.

"Aye it would, but we would have those men here to reinforce us if in case of need. Or they can go to meet the Manderlys, Umbers, Cerwyns, and others who will be amassing to take back Moat Caitlin. We need to open the way home for King Robb. My brother and our men are trapped south of the neck. That needs to be fixed. Sir Rodrick Cassell will take control of the men meeting at Castle Cerwyn. There they will march to take back the old Keep." Harry met the gaze of the leader of the Wull Clan. The man was in his mid to late thirties with a thick black hair tied and hanging over his shoulders. It was starting to turn salt and pepper.

Surprisingly the man did not answer back instead he turned to look at the young woman next to him. She was obviously his daughter from the looks they shared a small nose and deep brown eyes to go with their hair. She though was quite the looker with a large chest filling out her dress. She was skinny but not skinny like the girls in the south who dieted instead she was lean from the muscle of hard days. In fact from his memory of his dream she looked like Pansy Parkinson but grown up and matured into a beautiful woman. On her back was a lute tied across her shoulders. Harry had been told that the Wull's kept Skalds, learned individuals who trained with the lute and passed down their history in song still. They did not trust just the Maesters to keep track of what happened around them instead claiming they changed things to their Southern ways too much. The young woman, who appeared in her early twenties spoke up, "He has a sound idea father. But, do we will empty the North of most of our men between the three hosts and as the Starks say, Winter is coming."

Harry couldn't help the grimace that came over his lips at her turning his own words against him. Luckily the leader of the Wull's was looking at his daughter instead of at Harry, "Aye, Helga. That is my concern as well."

"Nothing ventured, nothing gained." Harry answered back quickly.

"But, what do we gain at this? We kick them our and weaken them for a time, but they will come back." An auburn haired man with eyes a bit too large questioned, if Harry remembered he was the leader of the Liddles.

"I will make certain that their lands are destroyed to the point that they may never recover." Harry answered confidently.

"Oh with this supposed gift of the old gods?" The man's lips twisted into a smirk showing multiple yellowed and broken teeth before he went to raise his mug up to drink.

Harry from across the table raised his right hand upwards and the mug ripped out of the hand of Lempert Liddle and floated to his own. He downed the ale before raising his left causing a keg of the stuff to lift up from the corner and float over to before him and pour into the mug which he sent back to it's owner. "I would say I am perfectly capable of tearing apart a castle stone by stone."

The room was dead silent at all of them stared at Harry. He slowly turned to meet each of them in the eyes with his emerald gaze. What he found that was a mixture of surprise, excitement and fear. All except for Helga whose gaze was filled with a different emotion, pure lust and desire. He smiled, "When the wall was built it was Brandon the Builder that built it with his magic and his life. Over time the Starks lost our gift but it was said that someday it would return when we are in the greatest need. While I hope that this does not mean that times will become darker before the dawn, I can tell you that the gifts of the old days are returning. Perhaps some of your own kin will find them too in time."

"Now lets continue with the plan." Harry pointed toward Deepwood Motte, "I want the Forresters to come from the south while the Mormonts will carry the Liddles and Norley to take their ships. I will open a path into Deepwood Motte by tearing down part of the Eastern Wall."

The room started up a fresh debate over the words and plans but Harry had far less resistance after hearing the plans laid out before them.

~~~ WoW ~~~

Ramsey Snow stared at the two parchments before him. He had two letters, the first from his father and the second from the supposed Wild Wolf of the North. He had heard the rumors that the boy had woken up, but he had also heard that he was a cripple. That he had slept years and his body was weak. While some spoke of him riding North towards the Mountain Clans that was obviously false. There was little chance that someone that had been asleep so long could ever walk let alone lead a fight. His Maester even said so. He had been careful to relay all of this to his father, who was still in the South.

Which had brought him to the current problem he was debating. His father's supposed liege lord had wanted him to rally his troops and take them to meet with others gathering at Castle Cerwyn. He would bet anything that the sickly boy would then come out of hiding in his castle to join the troops before sending them off south. It was a smart move for a boy that could be used as a symbol. But, his father had other new that was more important.

It seemed that the Starks were walking into a trap. His father had plans along with the Frey's to deal with them and agreement to become the new leader of the North. It had been centuries of work but finally the Bolton family would get what they deserve! The Lannisters had even promised to wed him to one of the Stark girls. There was only two problems, Rickon and Harry Stark. They had to be dealt with so there was no male claim against them which would mean raiding Winterfell. The place from his understanding was without hardly any troops there. In fact Sir Rory Cassell had been calling up every man who guarded the roads of the North by the Starks or even villager that could hold a pike. He easily could sack the place since they were all at Castle Cerwyn. He could even get in using Guest Right for the night before traveling to meet up with the other Lords and Ladies of the North. The only problem was how to do it and not get blamed? There was always the Iron Born raiders which would be a perfect scapegoat.

The twisted young man's lips curled into a sneer filled with madness that would make Bellatrix LeStrange cringe as he stared at the fire. "I have it."

Some of the servants if they did not fear for their tongues would swear that they heard a cackling coming from the Bastard of the Bolton's chambers. But of course nobody in their right mind made an enemy of that boy, so not a word would be said.

~~~ WoW ~~~

Harry stared out the window of his chamber in the keep. It was a rather large room but not close to what he had at Winterfell. It had a large bed, a fireplace, and a section for a chamber pot and tub. He missed indoor plumbing badly in this world. Perhaps someday he could figure out how the Romans did it to make up some of his own. Who knew how many diseases and stink that alone could solve for his people.

The one part of the room he did truly enjoy was the view from the window. It looked out towards the West where the Mountaintops grazed over the sky likes spears being thrust up at the heavens. Trees of pine and spruce filled up the mountains covering with outlines even in the starlight. The most beautiful part was the stars. He could see every star up there in the night sky, far more then he ever saw even at Hogwarts. It was astounding and beautiful, except it bothered him too.

What bothered Harry about the stars were that they were different. There was no Orion's belt, no Ursa Major or Minor. The stars in the sky were different then those of his home, or perhaps he should call it his dream home. It made even more questions in his mind of which world was real...

His thoughts were interrupted when a light knock at the door before it was pushed open. Harry tensed a moment before he saw who entered into the room. It was the Helga the daughter of the Clan Chief of the Wulls. She spoke up with a voice smooth and calm almost full of song, "I am sorry my Prince for bothering you so late, but I had hoped you would be up still..."

"It is not a bother when a beautiful lady seeks me out." Harry answered back with a smile before he motioned her to the chair in the corner of the room.

She simply shook her head before stepping over next to him to stare out the window. Harry noticed that she wore the same black dress as before which fit her like a glove. She appeared to be cold from the goosebumps on her arms and the standing out of her nipples through the dress. Helga did not look at him instead staring out the window at the night sky, "It is beautiful up here."

"It is indeed." Harry answered as he studied her the lute on her back. He had seen them before in books but never actually this up close. He had always loved music. In fact he had been forced by his Aunt to learn to use the guitar. See her little gatherings with the ladies of the neighborhood needed entertainment. Ms Madison down the street's daughter Jennifer, had learned to play the piano, rather poorly for when they met at her house. Of course Petunia would not be outdone. Since Vernon would not pay for a piano for the freak to use she had chosen the guitar. It seemed that all of her 'friends' were at the age that they loved the Beatles and a few other music bands. So she had made Harry learn the hard way, pain for failure and rewards for success.

In truth Harry had loved the guitar. One it gave him an excuse to not be doing chores around the house instead he learned to play day after day till his fingers would bleed. When he would perform for the ladies they would actually give him little sugar cookies and cake when he did well. It had been the first times he ever really had a chance to have any sweets. Most of all it was something that he could use and a skill that was his own. Vernon had put a stop to it by smashing his guitar after he had made Aunt Marge float away.

A clearing of a throat brought him back from his thoughts as a pair of dark eyes met his emeralds. He blushed slightly at being caught staring at her, "I am sorry my lady. I was lost in thoughts."

"Helga, call me Helga please. It is good to know I haven't lost my touch to bring that out in a man." She answered back with a musical light laugh.

"Trust me when I say you would cause many a man to stare. But, I was admiring your lute." Harry responded with a smile enjoying the hint of crimson on her cheeks.

"Do you play?" She questioned.

"Not the lute, I learned a different instrument much alike it." Harry answered with a smile.

She leaned against the window frame while pulling the lute around her body to hold in front of her. Her forehead crinkled slightly in curiosity, "Tell me of the instrument."

"Well it was wooden and stringed like your own but instead of fifteen strings there is only six." Harry stepped away from the window walking over to the desk and chair in the corner. He pulled out the quill and ink well. He quickly started to sketch out the shape of a guitar, "The strings are not in pairs and the neck is straight like this."

She walked over and looked over the design with interest. "The body is larger."

"It is indeed." Harry answered with a fond distant smile.

"May I keep this?" She motioned to the drawing.

"Of course." He gently handed it over. As his fingertips touched her hands gently he felt how cold she was. With a quick concentration and whisper to himself he cast a warming spell over her.

Helga blinked in surprise and stepped away from him staring. Which caused Harry to realize what he had just done, "I am sorry, I should not have cast that on you without your permission."

"What did you do?" She asked with wide eyes and a small bit of fear but it seemed to mix with someone else, lust.

"You were cold so I wanted to warm you up." Harry answered.

A small smirk split her lips, "In the Mountains my Prince we have a different way to warm people normally."

"I wouldn't dishonor a lady in that way." Harry responded back to her comment.

The answer he received surprised him as she started to laugh with a rich sound filling his chamber. She walked back over towards the window now feeling the warmth of the magic spread through her despite the winds circling outside. "I am no lady, I am a skald. My father accepted that I won't be wed ever and instead will honor our traditions. He had a number of sons and daughters and even a grandson from my oldest brother Derek. But I gave an oath not to wed. There is no dishonor for me..."

Harry could see an excitement filling her eyes as she pulled off her lute and placed it down carefully. She faced out towards the stars outside as she spoke, " My only question my Prince instead of just with your magic can you make me feel warm all over in the Northern way?"

Helga turned her head to glance hack at him as her deep dark eyes met his own. She reached up and slid the straps of her wool dress off of her shoulders letting it fall to the ground leaving her naked. She leaned over against the window for all the night to see and winked at him.

Harry didn't need to be told anything else. He stepped forward to show indeed he could keep her warm.

~~~ WoW ~~~

The morning was fresh and bright as the sun ray's overhead seemed to burn off the morning chill. It had only been a few days since they had left the lands of the Burley but they had traveled fast enough to reach their destination even with thousands of men.

Deepwood Motte was a small town of around five to ten thousand people that sat next to the seat of House Glover. The town bordered the Northern shoreline across from Bear Island. There was not a deep port there but was large enough to allow a number of ships to port at the same time. The problem was that in winter it would freeze over much like St Petersburg in Harry's dream world. There was no walls on the town but it sat next to a keep. The Keep was a wooden fortress built hundreds of years ago named the same as the settlement Deepwood Motte. It had stout walls that rose twenty feet in the air with a walkway built around it. On each of the four corners there were towers built to see the surrounding area. The forests had been cut back over the decades to allow some farmland there and were maintained by House forester and House Whitehall the vassals of House Glover.

Harry's host had split up the day before as the Norrey and Liddle clans were sent with Forrest and Whitehall to attack from the South. If the coordination was correct then the Mormonts would be taking the ships of the Ironborn before securing the town with a number of Wull. That left Harry, half of the Wulls and the Burley to assault the Keep from the east. It wasn't a surrounding approach that he would have wanted. But it was enough to deal with the force of Ironborn that were said to be there.

Harry stepped forward slowly through the brush of the forest with the large wolf Summer at his heel. They were in the eastern side of the forest, their troops far more quiet then he would expect from most. But, these men and women were men of the North, most of them lived by hunting in the mountains and knew how to stack. In fact he might be the loudest one here in truth. He knelt down next to where Billy and Jordan were, "Are our men ready?"

"Aye lad, all of them are set. We just need the Liddles and Foresters to make their assault." The old man Billy Burley answered.

"Let's just hope that the Forresters and Whitehalls do not start to fight themselves." Jordan Wull answered back with a crooked, yellow tooth smile.

"We need to give them the signal lad. You said they would know when?" Billy asked curiously since Harry had not spoken exactly about what the signal would be.

"Yes. If they are in position..." Harry stopped as he noticed them both looking at him. He may be their liege but their stares told him point blank not to question them with stupid questions. It brought to light again that these men would have known and perhaps fought at the side of his grandfather.

He stopped up and raised his right hand upwards with his palm open, "May the old gods grant us strength to send these bastards to their graves."

The emerald eyes of Harry narrowed at the symbol tattooed in black on his open palm. It was a symbol he had seen before. A triangle which contained a circle which was split in two by a line, the symbol of the Deathly Hallows. He had first noticed it on each palm a day after he awoke. There was also the same symbol on the back of his neck, at least it wasn't a tramp stamp.

Now Harry took a deep breath staring at the symbol and concentrating as he had tried before pushing to feel his magic and pull at it. It was far more exhausting then casting a spell with a wand but he could feel his magic flow through his body from his chest outwards. He focused that flow into his right palm as he thought of his brothers and sisters, memories of his friends from his past life and this life before he spoke, "Expecto Patronum!"

Out of his palm swirled a blue light which grew into blinding display, which was why they were still in the forest. The others around Harry covered their eyes or turned their heads before the light started to fade. Instead of the blinding light a ghostly dire-wolf was floating in the air in front of Harry. It had the same golden hues as Summer did. But it was full grown towering over the young Prince. "Go and tell Henri Liddle that it is time. That his Prince wants him to start the distraction."

The phantom beast leaned forward opening it's great maw of a mouth showing ghostly teeth larger then daggers before it ran off through the woods.

Harry turned towards his banner-men to see them both staring him wide eyes. He had shown them magic but this was on a different level. A Level that honestly weakened him more then he had expected. But, the display was something that would solidify them behind him. "Mooney will deliver the message. When they begin their assault we will use that as a distraction. Then we will push forward and I will open a way directly into the fortress."

"Mooney my Prince?" The demeanor of the old man Jordan changed, instead of any challenge there was pure acceptance and faith in his eyes. It was the look that someone that almost was filled with a holy craze.

"A friend from my youth. I expected a stag, but it seems that it has changed." Harry said with a shrug not showing his disappointment about losing prongs.

"A wolf fits you more Harry." Billy added to the conversation with a wink.

Harry met the gaze of the old man then offered a wolfish grin filled with mischief, "I think you are right, that it does. Come let us go."

Author Note:

Yes I know I am evil for cutting it off there. The next episode will be the battle for Deepwood Motte. I know that there are not skalds in this world but I found it fitting for the Mountain Clans to be a little unique. I doubt Helga will show up much in the future unless people want me to have her do so. But it gave a chance for a bit of a back story for Harry and a bit of fun for him too. Thank you for all of the reviews and suggestions for the story. I will take them and hold off on the white walkers till the future. Let me know your thoughts on Harry's attack plan and any suggestions are always welcome. I will go back and edit this for errors as it has not been properly proofread very much yet.


	5. This is War

.

The Wizard of Winterfell

By Jamnaz79

Chapter 5: This is War

Notice: I do not own Harry Potter and I do not own Game of Thrones. I just love the tv shows, movies and stories written by Mr. Martin and Ms. Rowling. I do not take any money, I am sure nobody would want to pay me either. I just enjoy writing my thoughts and ideas down and hope someone gets some enjoyment from them.

" _Mooney my Prince?" The demeanor of the old man Jordan changed, instead of any challenge there was pure acceptance and faith in his eyes. It was the look that someone that almost was filled with a holy craze._

" _A friend from my youth. I expected a stag, but it seems that it has changed." Harry said with a shrug not showing his disappointment about losing prongs._

" _A wolf fits you more Harry." Billy added to the conversation with a wink._

 _Harry met the gaze of the old man then offered a wolfish grin filled with mischief, "I think you are right, that it does. Come let us go."_

WoW ~~~~

Harry stared at the Southern woods as the arrows took flight towards the fortress. His mind was spinning a mile a minute at the possibilities from this attack. It was his order that would send men into combat to their possible deaths. People had fought for him in the other world, often without his choice but that was different. This was men under his command marching to their death to breach a fortress. He was mixed between concern, anger, worry and most all determination to make the sacrifice small as possible.

In Deepwood Motte there were people who had ordered the murder of hundreds of people whom his family was responsible for their well being. They had sacked villages, raped and murdered. They had sown terror into a generation of young people. They w1ere his subject sworn to him for protection that his family had so far failed to protect, but he was determined to change that starting today.

The shouts started to fill the air in surprise from within the fortress. He could hear the screams of the dying as more blood painted his hands red. He may not have been releasing the arrows to kill but it was his plan, his orders. The yells from the assault from the South could be heard even where he hid at the edge of the Eastern Wolfswood. Time seemed to be speeding up where minutes felt like seconds until he saw the arrows launch in return from the fortress towards his forces.

A cringe went down the shoulders to the spine of Harry as the young man felt every arrow that may have struck his men. He could almost feel their pain as much as he felt his own portion of the army tense ready to strike. But, it was not their turn yet, other parts of the plan must come into effect first.

Their wait was not long as the bell started to ring from the walled town as ships were sighted coming from the sea. A small fleet of ships from Bear Island filled with raiders on his order came from the Northern waters had been sighted. It would not be long down; the chaos of an attack from both North and South would draw the Iron-born forces into a split to cover their precious ships. Mad-eye had always told him divide a force up and attack where they never expected it and that was exactly what Harry was about to do.

Harry closed his eyes as he centered himself reaching down deep to try to feel his magic. His power rolled like the waves of the Northern waters in a storm, it was excited and filled with nerves. He had always known that magic was fed from emotions, the stronger the better. His anger, love, passion effected his strength just like the old muggle movie. He had figured out over the past few weeks since awakening through careful trial and error. The more passion he gave to his magic, the more power and strength he would gain, the quicker it would tire him out.

"Be ready", He warned to his closest allies before emerald eyes almost glowed with magic as the young Stark Prince raised his right hand upwards. He concentrated on the flow of his magic through his body to his arm pointing it towards the monstrous logs that made up part of the walls of the fortress, "Lacero."

The blood red arc of magic shot from the fingertips of Harry expanding as it went before it slammed into the trio of logs each three to four meters across and ten high. The spell sliced into the wood across all three a few feet above the ground. The wall shuddered for a moment from the assault but did not budge. A grimace crossed the lips of the young wizard as he narrowed his eyes. He had not wanted to waste much power on this but it would be become necessary.

A deep breath to help him concentrate before slowly letting it out, Harry narrowed his eyes and centered himself again. He tugged at his magic once more before he thrust it forward with more power towards the wall of wood. The arching beam of magic soared through the air slightly off and higher as it cut like a scalpel into the wall. A dozen chunks about a food across and double that in length fell to the ground crumbling into dust. The wall looked as if a dozen giant beavers had been gnawing into it.

Sweat beaded against the forehead of Harry as he glared at the wall. Luck was with them at least that the Squids were so busy running to the Southern wall assault and the Norther assault and did not notice the magic being performed. Those few that saw could barely believe there eyes and did not even call out as they stared in fear. Harry growled to himself in frustration at not having a wand as he grasped for his magic a final time with quick word to himself, "This will do it."

"Bombarda Maxima!" Harry drew as much magic as he could before unleashing it like a torrent. A rush of power that was unseen to the eye but felt as if the wind had taken focus to force it's will against the wall roared forth. The powerful magic slammed into the wall held three quarters for of the way up. The strength of the spell easily outstripped the hundreds of year old ironwood sending causing it to explode into pieces. Shards of wood the lengths of daggers and short swords flew from the wall's destruction into the fortress courtyard below. This was immediately followed by the remainder f the wall collapsing into the courtyard as the battered base of the wall could not take further damage.

Harry turned to his troops as his voice magnified, "Knock, Knock Squids, the North is here! Forth the North!"

~~~ WoW ~~~

Gerald 'One Tooth' was an old raider. He had sailed the seas of the Seven Kingdoms for over fifty years. He had never raised high enough to get his own ship because he wasnt exactly the smartest tool in the shed. But, he knew his way around a battle, and this one smelled bad to him.

He had been assigned to the Eastern Wall for the night duty and the end of his watch was coming up soon as the sky started to lighten up. That was why he was one of the first one to see the damn Foresters starting to probe their Southern wall. This wasn't the first time that those bastards had tried to assault them picking at their number in the nigh and early morning. They would normally fire some arrows then disappear back into the woods.

Those that had been sent into the woods after them by Asha Greyjoy had not returned. After the first time trying to follow them at least the lass had learned fast. She understood the philosophy that they were raiders, amazing fighters but not made for fights inland. The sea was their place and this was far from it.

The assaults from the Forresters normally did little more then waste arrows. Sure some of the slower raiders got harmed like peg-leg Fred. But that poor bastard had bad luck getting struck with arrows twice on different nights, still the fool lived. The Drowned- God must love the bastard.

So Gerald simply hunkered down with the Eastern wall at his back and a few barrels filled with rain water to the South he was sheltered and safe.

Now the sight of sails on the waters to the North were a worrisome sight. No sailor worth his salt discounted the threat to their ships while at land. But, he knew that Captain Asha Greyjoy had some of her Captains in charge defending against the Bear Island threat. She had even told her men in the hall plainly what to do. Besides those bear cubs were far more roar then bite. They simply didn't have the men to be a threat.

So it was understandable that he was confident that he would be safe despite the raids. This was why he was so surprised when the wall shuddered from something striking it. He tried to peek over it but a bloody arrow almost took off his head so he had to duck back down before he could see anything. A man's imagination in battle can do funny things with their minds you see.

Now the second time the wall shudder he knew there was something up and it wasn't just the amount of ale he had drunk the day before. His deep brown eyes peeked over the wall to look downwards at the wall and the ground. At the sight of the chunks missing from it his mouth fell open showing his name-sake single tooth visible.

What caused him to shit his pant though was the green eyed monster that was staring at the wall he was standing on top of. He was so surprised he never sounded the alarm, so scared not even a last prayer was given to the Drowned God as he felt the a force slam against the wall stronger then any winter storm he had ever lived through.

Gerald 'One Tooth' was dead before he even knew it, his body flung off off of the wall actually took the impact of a number of shards of of wood that could have killed others. His crumbled remains would land into the middle of the courtyard a few feet from where the massive logs of ironwood would fall to rest. Hundreds of Northern boots would run over top of his stilled body as they assaulted the forces that he had been supposed to keep watch to protect from behind. It would be from that op~~~ening that the slaughter of Deepwood Motte would take place.

~~~ WoW ~~~

Billy leaned his hand down to steady Harry as the young Prince stumbled slightly. He whispered to the younger man, "stay with me lad and keep standing. You must show strength before all others, remember you are a symbol to the troops as much as their leader."

Harry nodded his head as he gasped for breath feeling the weakness of his magic from the last spell. He had used in the single spell more power then he had used in the entire fight at Winterfell. Ironwood was truly en-spelled to be almost as hard as iron, he could see why the people used it so often. "We will let the troops go first. Make sure to give quarter to those that surrender."

The old man looked at him for a few moments with a frown, it was plainly written on his face the distaste for these people he felt. But, he understood the boy was a Stark and like his father Eddard he followed a code of honor. Besides nothing said that the worst of the prisoners wouldn't be dealt with afterwards if necessary. He gave the order to a few of his men to spread it around to the others.

The pair followed with a guard of ten men and a dire wolf surrounding them into the keep after the rush of the bounty of their troops. It was not typical how a Northerner would take command but Harry's strength was not directly in his strength of arm but in his magic and mind.

It was not much of a fight in truth. The keep fell from the large hole, plus the first men through were trained to go for the gate. The Southern gate was cut open and in poured the other Northern forces. From there the army swept through the Keep and into the town boxing in the Iron-born. They outnumbered the bastards ten to one and took advantage of the numbers to end them swiftly before most were even able to toss down their weapons. The North was hungry for revenge for what had been done now and for decades and here was their bloody chance.

Thirty minutes was all it took to take the town, keep and ships, only three had been sunk the rest captured and most importantly none escaped. It took that time to get order together and gather all of the prisoners together into the courtyard of the Deepwood Motte.

There were more taken alive then Harry had expected as thirty two men and one woman was forced to their knees in the center of the keep. Each of them had been bound by roped behind their back and forced onto their knees before the gathered warriors and nobles of the North.

Harry slowly walked down the line past the different men, he would pause to stare at them. He had to give it to the Squids they were fearless as most of them met his emerald eyed stare. He stopped not before the men but the woman whom looked downwards her face red in rage. "Asha Greyjoy."

The woman looked upwards with a glare. She was a lean woman, with long legs a wiry muscle over her body from a lifetime of hard work at sea. Her black hair was cut short and her skin bronzed from the sun. Harry studied her face, a nose slightly too big and cheekbones too shallow to be called beautiful. But, there was a fierceness, a pride in her features that showed her strength of character. She was a woman who would be dependable if they had not been on opposite sides.

He pushed on her mind as their eyes met and despite a small resistance from her mind he pierced the veil of her. He was not expert at this, having only tried legilimency a few times in the war. He was not Snape or Dumbledore who could scan a mind for what they wanted, instead he would get uncontrolled pictures flashing forward. So he spoke up to get his direction he wanted, "You commanded them didn't you Asha Greyjoy? You are the one that ordered the men here to sack towns, allowed them to get their iron price from the people along my coastline."

The woman didn't speak instead she glared and spit at him, the glob landing onto the toe of his boot. But, her mind spoke loud enough as he saw her standing over a map with her father taking instructions. Then it was gone replaced by her giving her Captains permission to raid to their heart content outside of the town that they had taken. She had even seen and walked past her own men raping and killing some of the Glover's small-folk when Deepwood Motte. Harry broke away his connection with her in disgust at what she had done. To this woman this was normal, this was not only acceptable but how the world worked. The nurture argument had some strength when it came to the Ironborn!

Harry turned away from the prisoners towards Robert Glover, the brother of Lord Galbert Glover whom was off with Robb. The man stood with his wife Sybelle and two children Gawen and Erana. All of them had been found locked in the dungeon under the Keep half starved. Gawen gave Harry a nod a grim smile, a young man Harry's own age and full of anger at what had been done to his people. He had won their faith and alliance today after freeing them from this torment. "Robert Glover, I give you back Deepwood Motte. But, I am told have been told by the Maesters that the night watch needs men. Those that surrendered will be given the choice to join the Watch or else to join their Drowned God."

The older man man appeared in his latter fifties going to bald already with short cropped hair from what was left. His dark eyes stared at Harry for a time then nodded his head once, "You are our Liege, I of course accept your wishes Prince Harry."

"Thank you." He nodded his head respectfully before turning to look back at the Ironborn, "But first I will demonstrate how they will join their Drowned God with Asha Greyjoy."

That drew surprise from most of the nobles present, a princess of the Iron Isles she would be worthy of a bounty, not to mention a woman. Still the men reacted as Harry motioned two men lifted her up to her feet by her arms holding her tightly. For the first time fear entered the woman's eyes as they filled with surprise.

"I always believed those that order the men should share the fate of their mistakes Asha. You have allowed men and children to be terrorized so I shall do that to you. You have ordered the deaths of my people and so you shall pay your Iron price. Be thankful that I am not a disgusting man to allow men to rape you as you have done." Harry slow as he started to slowly walk forward towards her. His eyes started to glow in his face as the emerald's shined from his power.

The fear started to radiate off of her as he stepped three feet from her, all of the iron-born were not looking up staring at what was happening. "You see Asha, I am going to send you to where you brother rests and soon you father shall join you. I will destroy your father's line today once and for all. King Robert should have done it before I will correct that mistake."

"My brother will not be caught so easily you Barbarian scum." Asha stated firmly.

"Oh Theon, I am sorry to say made a mistake." Harry smiled with darkness flickering on his face as he reached into the pouch at his side slowly pulling out the head of the boy to drop at her feet. He watched her face as it froze in terror and despair. at the death of her baby brother. "He paid the price for his murderous ways, and now it is your turn. I learned the hard way that to let people go with a slap on the wrist solves nothing. Good bye Asha Greyjoy. May your god give you the mercy on your soul that I will not."

Harry raised his hand upwards unleashing his magic as he whispered, "Aguamenti."

Out of his hand a globe of water poured forth to float above his hand. It slowly started to fill out then float over as Harry concentrated to surround the head of Asha. She struggled but the strong men holding her coupled with her bindings gave her no chance to break free. It took five minutes before the last air bubbles escaped her mouth but eventually they did. Harry kept the water there for ten minutes before he let it drop to the ground soaking it as her corpse fell the ground dead.

His emerald eyes blazed as he turned towards the Ironborn captives his voice easy to hear as he called out, "Who next wants to join your god you bloody scum? Or who wants to take the black and live?"

Surprisingly he had thirty two men sign up for the Night's Watch without any further fight.

 **Author note:** This chapter was shorter then I wanted it to be so my apologies there. I was debating to keep Asha alive or not but in the end I figured this darker Harry that learned the mistakes of second chances from the war would not easily let her go free. Any thoughts? Like or dislike? Still too powerful? Next chapter a bit more of Robb/Catelyn and some Sansa I think will be coming in the future too. Any suggestions or help is always welcome.


End file.
